Hydra Takeover
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What if after the invasion of Hydra in SHIELD. SHIELD did not stop Hydra. Hydra took over Shield. Skye and Ward are Hydra. Nick Fury escaped with Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, and Coulson's team. Hydra plans next to get rid of the Avengers and take full control.
1. Chapter 1 Death of SHIELD

Chapter 1 Death of SHIELD

Grant and Skye were meeting up with Garrett after the fall of SHIELD to get their next mission. Grant and Skye walked into the building where they are to meet Garrett.

Garrett says "SHIELD is dead."

Skye ask "Did Coulson's team escape?"

Garrett says "Yes but they won't attack us because we can kill them at anytime because of Project Insight."

Grant says "Coulson's team went to a hidden base."

Garrett says "Well we need to found this base."

Grant says "Well Skye and I will found the base."

Garrett says Ok every SHIELD agent have a tracker on them so they will be easy to found.

Grant says Dead or Alive

Garrett says "Dead just bring Coulson and Fury alive."

Skye and Grants says "Yes sir."

Garrett says "Heil Hydra."

Skye and Grant says "Heil Hydra."

Garrett says "There is a room here for you to stay tonight and head out in the morning."

Grant and Skye headed to the room. Skye went to take a shower first. Ward was laying on the bed waiting for Skye. Skye came out of the shower in her pajamas. Grant headed to the shower. Skye laid down in the bed. Skye was planning to how to take down her former team tomorrow. Grant get off the shower and put on some pajamas that Skye got him for christmas. Grant laid in the bed with Skye.

Grant ask "When are you going to tell Garrett about your abilities?"

Skye says "I don't know."

Skye and Grant fell asleep together. Skye was cuddle up against Ward.

**When should Skye tell Garrett about her abilities? Will SHIELD strike back knowing Hydra can wipe them out with Project Insight? Do you think Skye and Grant are true believers of Hydra? What should Skye's abilities be? please review and continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hide or Die

Chapter 2 Hide or Die

Grant and Skye got the location of Coulon's team from Garrett. Skye and Grant got into a plane to get to the location of Coulson's team and Nick Fury before they could try to leave in the plane.

Skye ask "Should we unleash my abilities on SHIELD?"

Grant says "Yes use your abilities on them?"

at Providence

Coulson ask Director Fury "What is the plan?"

Fury says "I bet you Hydra will send agents here to either kill us or take us in."

Simmons says "I still can't believe Skye and Ward were Hydra the whole time."

May says If I ever see them I am going to kick their ass back.

Filtz says What if they are being brainwashed by Hydra.

Coulson says I don't believe they are being brainwashed.

The alarms started to go off in Providence. Coulson's team hide. Nick Fury, Black Widow, Captain America, and Falcon was going to take on who coming through.

Skye and Grant was walking towards Providence the door was open so they knew they were waiting for them Skye and Ward walked through the door. They were attacked by Nick Fury and his team. Skye waved her hand and knock out Nick Fury and his team. Grant took the knocked out Nick Fury back to the plane. Skye continue walking Providence and Simmons and Fitz. Skye waved her hand again Simmons and Fitz was on the ground. Skye continue walking and outcomes May and Coulson. Skye did the same again waved her hand and Coulson and May was on the ground. Skye dragged Coulson to the plane. Grant and Skye got in the plane and headed back to Garrett with Nick Fury and Coulson. Skye and Grant walked in the building with the knocked out Nick Fury and Coulson.

Garrett ask "So are the others dead."

Skye says Yes sir they are dead at the base called Providence.

**So why did Skye and Grant not kill Nick Fury, Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, and Coulson's team. Is that a weakness for Skye and Grant. Why do Garrett want Coulson and Nick Fury. So one of Skye's abilities are to knock people out. Please review and continue to read**


End file.
